Flawed
by omgijustcan't
Summary: They're supposed to be perfect. But that's nowhere near true... LLP/LS, RW/SM, TL/VW and others. I do not own anything you recognise. Rated T for themes. Series of freeverses.
1. Lily Luna, you're a liar

Lily Luna, you're a _**liar**_  
And you know it  
All alone, and so, _so_ different  
Who have you got, Lily Luna?  
James, Albus, Freddie and Victoire are the brave**_ (reckless)_** lions  
Rose, Lucy, Dominique and Louis are the wise**_ (boring)_** eagles  
And Molly, Hugo, Teddy and Roxie are the loyal **_(foolish)_** badgers  
And you, _you're_ the sly little** snake**  
All alone in your family  
**_Poor little Lily Luna_**  
So you _pretend_  
You attach yourself to the Scamander twins  
**Lorcan,** the **_(reckless)_** one, he falls for your little façade  
**Lysander**, the **_(boring)_** one, you could never lie to him  
And you realise, maybe those eagles aren't so **_(boring)_** after all  
He finds out all your little_ secrets_, Lily Luna  
Oh, there are **so** many of them  
Your _unrequited_ crush on Teddy  
That **inappropriate** love for Rose's boyfriend **_(just because he's a Malfoy, you love the idea of him)_**  
And you can't help but_** fall**_ for this **crazy, ****_observant_** boy

Maybe you're not so alone after all

* * *

**AN: Okay, so this is my first story. Lily in this isn't like the Lily I usually write, because normally Lucy's my Slytherin, but I love the sound of the alliteration of her name, and it sounded good.  
This is actually changed a lot from the houses I normally put the Next Generation in. **

**Also, the things about Gryffindor being reckless etc. is Lily's view, not mine. Just to clear that up.**

**Review please, even if it's just 'Hated it' or 'Loved it'.**


	2. You put on your make-up, Victoire

**AN: A request from VanAnh. Thanks for my first** **review! **  
_

You put on your make-up, Victoire  
Plastering on your _**mask**_  
Acting so _cold_ towards them  
Except **him**  
You know Lily likes him  
That's what **attracted** you in the first place  
To _**spite**_ your little cousin  
Let's _admit_ it  
She was **never** a real **_threat_** to you  
You kiss **_(flaunt)_** him in front of her  
And you smile **_(laugh)_** at her when you see her face  
And you keep on **bitching **to your family**  
**Because, after all, that's what you do _best  
_And you play the **_(reckless)_ **Gryffindor  
Because you _know_ that it hurts Lily  
Then you play **innocent**when you know you're destructive  
_**(Maybe you should've been the**** snake)  
**_You **hold on **to Teddy, because he's _safe  
_But somewhere along the way  
You actually start to_ like _the Hufflepuff Metamorphmagus  
But you have a _**mask**_ to keep on  
So you _tease,__** flirt **_and never let on that you **love** him

But you fell in love, Victoire, and he smiled because he knew

* * *

**AN: Okay, my second one! I write these in five minutes, you know. Not as happy with this as I was with Lily's, but I can only have so many ideas.  
Again, very different from my usual Next Generation. Victoire's usually the nice girl.  
Reviews make me happy!**


	3. You're an observer, Lucy

You're an observer, Lucy  
Oh, and don't you **_know_** it  
You _see_ and**_ know_**everything  
**_(You're not a Ravenclaw for nothing)_**  
You see Molly's **_scars_** first, _covering_ her wrists  
And you say **nothing**  
You notice Roxie _**pining**_after Nicole Lester  
And you keep your mouth **shut**  
You stare at the **_hand-shaped bruise_** on Jessica Parks's wrist  
And you never **voice** your concern  
_**(You tell yourself that no-one'll listen to you anyway)**_  
You _listen_ when Luna tells you about **Nargles**  
And you _**believe**_  
Because you're a **dreamer**, Lucy  
And you want to _escape_ what your father did  
All those delusional **_expectations_**  
You've always been a little** loony**  
**_(Aunt Hermione says it's a Ravenclaw thing)_**  
But when Dominique finds Molly's **dead body**  
You wish you'd **_spoken_**  
When Hugo _explodes_ after Roxie **comes out**  
You wish you'd **_said something_**  
When Jess ends up in hospital after being **beaten**  
You wish you'd **_reported it first_**  
It's too **late** now  
Still, no-one _knows_ that you'd seen the signs  
**_(But you do)_**  
You're overwhelmed with **guilt**  
Because you could've _saved _them  
But you _**couldn't**_, you know  
Because they were **long gone**  
There are still things you _see_  
Dominique's _**depression**_  
Rose's _**rebellion**_  
_All of it_  
And you, you're still as **loony** as ever  
**Loony little Lucy**

But hey, you've never been one for ordinary

* * *

**AN: Quite happy with this one. It's the first one that doesn't involve some sort of romance, which is what I usually do.**

**I have quite a few views and visitors, but only one review -_-  
Please review, even if it's just 'hated it' or 'loved it'.**

**Reviews make me happy! *nudge nudge, wink wink***


	4. You're a rebel, Rose

You're a rebel, Rose  
You'll do_ anything_ to distance yourself from your family  
You**_ dye your hair_** every colour of the rainbow  
**_(The comparisons to Teddy start)_**  
So you start to **party** every night  
When Jordan Thomas offers you a **_cigarette_**  
You don't even _hesitate_ to take one  
You drink like **your life depends on it**  
And it's **_never enough_**  
So what do you do now, Rose?  
_**(You start chasing Scorpius Malfoy)**_  
Every time you **kiss** him, your dad's words **_run_** through your head  
And you **kiss** him more to shake them off  
Lily _stares_ at the two of you together  
And the **guilt** eats you  
Because, _let's admit it,_ you only want to **rebel**  
You don't feel so bad when Lily dates Lysander  
**_(But this is where it gets complicated)_**  
Scorpius was only meant to be a way to** hurt your dad**  
Yet you **_know_**things about him  
He _always_ takes three sugars in his coffee  
And he's _always_ hated tea  
He _always_ wanted to be a Hufflepuff  
_**(And he never got his wish)**_  
You **_know_**him better than you know yourself  
And it **terrifies** you  
But not _him_  
_He's_ as calm as ever

So why do you keep worrying?

* * *

**AN: This is the one that it's categorised under, because Rose/Scorpius seems to be the most popular. **

**I think Lucy's was the gateway piece for a lot of the characters. From doing hers, I got ideas for Rose, Roxanne, Hugo, Dominique, Molly and Albus.**

**Review please! Still only got one review with 100+ views!**


	5. Freddie, you feel like a freak

Freddie, you feel like a freak  
It doesn't help that you're **compared** to him  
Your _namesake_  
He was a _**prankster**_, as they tell you everyday  
And you're** not**  
Your dad says he was a **_ladies' man_**  
And you're **not**  
**_(You have no attraction to anyone at all)_**  
You_ want_ to  
God knows you _want_ to  
But you **don't**  
You** can't**, and that **_kills_**you  
But it's_ expected_ of you  
So you** date** countless,**_ faceless_**girls  
None of them _meaning_ anything  
**_(Because you don't feel attraction)_**  
You stay _away_ from your family eventually  
Because they'll **never** understand what you think  
In fact, your entire family _falls apart_  
And it takes Molly's**_ death _**to bring you back together  
That _sickens_ you  
It has to take a **tragedy** to fix something  
**But you keep quiet**  
Because your opinion **_doesn't__ matter_ **  
You don't talk to anyone for _months_  
They **assume **it's because of Molly  
**Maybe it is, a little bit  
**Eventually, you start to **talk** to the others more  
Even the adults, _specifically_ Charlie  
You ask him about **_love  
_**He says he's never been in_** love  
**__**(He's never had an attraction to anyone at all)**_

And you're not as much of a freak as you thought

* * *

**AN: My first male one! It was harder than the girl ones, but then again I am a girl! ****I always found writing male characters tough. ****Good thing I don't put much insight into their thoughts... I sound so posh. **Just for reference, Charlie and Freddie are asexual.

**Reviews make me happy!**


	6. You fall in love easily, Louis

You fall in love easily, Louis  
Of course, it was never** real**  
Not until you saw_ her_  
You've known her **_all your life_**  
But you didn't **see** her until seventh year  
**_(In the library, of all places)_**  
Her name is _Estrella Scamander_  
And she's **Luna's daughter**  
Just as** loony** as Luna too  
**(And Lucy, you add)**  
Spouting out_ nonsense_ about **Nargles**  
Her_** huge eyes**_ fixed on you  
Not many people even know her name is _Estrella_  
But they know who she is  
After all, how can you **not?**  
She's the_** reincarnation**_ of her mother  
**_(Right down to her eyes)_**  
For a while you_ freak _out  
Does this mean you** love** Luna?  
Of course not  
It's not because of how she _**acts**_  
It's because she's _Estrella_  
Simply _Estrella_

And you wouldn't have it any other way

* * *

**AN: Here is Louis' one!**

**I think I was tempting fate with Lucy's story. The day after I published it, I found out my sister self-harmed and I didn't keep quiet, so I guess I'm not a Lucy.**

**Thank you so much to Miss Saigon for my second review! *Gives virtual cookie***

**So, here is my reply to you: I really don't write people who are depressed much, it's just this story. I don't write freeverses either. And these characters are totally different, so it's out of my comfort zone. This is the fifth story I've written, but the only one I published. This one is happier than the others, though.**

**Read/Review for my happier (probably happiest) one!**


	7. Roxie, you think there's something wrong

Roxie, you think there's something wrong with you  
But really, there **isn't**  
Your twin feels like a_ freak_  
**_(So do you)_**  
But your **problem** isn't like his  
His is that he has no _**attraction**_ to anyone  
He tries_ hiding_ it, but he's **really** bad at it  
Yours is that your **_attraction_**is towards girls  
Lucy notices you _**pining**_ after Nicole Lester  
And you notice her noticing  
**_(If that even makes any sense)_**  
After Lucy keeps her mouth** shut**  
You feel_ confused_  
Because that was _**valuable gossip**_  
But the**_ gossip queen_** was Victoire, not Lucy  
Eventually, you **come out**  
And Hugo _explodes_  
**_(Even Lucy doesn't know why)_**  
So there's _no hope_ for you to figure it out  
You're so caught up in your **problems**  
That you don't **_realise_** that Nicole's found out  
Until she _spreads it around school_  
**And suddenly, you're a laughing stock**  
You feel **_stupid_**  
Nicole's_ straight_  
_**(You call yourself an idiot)**_  
But then you** meet** Paige Jordan  
The _Squib_ sister of Beth Jordan  
And you **_fall for her too_**

Only this time, she feels the same

* * *

**AN: Aw, a happy ending! I'm writing happier stuff now!**

**My third reviewer, I'veBeenAManiacSinceIWasBorn! Thank you! *gives virtual cookie* Honestly, I'm not too happy with Victoire's either, but that was really rushed. I'm not too sure my sister is alright now. I've never actually met an asexual person, but I read about it once and thought 'Maybe I'll put that in a story one day'. And I did!**

**Reviewers get a virtual cookie! *sing song voice* It's chocolate chip!**


	8. Molly, you believe you're a mess

Molly, you believe you're a mess  
You're not like **Roxie**  
**_(She's not as good at hiding her sexuality as she thought)_**  
And you're not like **Freddie**  
_**(His look of disgust when he's with those girls is obvious)**_  
You fall in **love** with Justin Macmillan  
And then you find Justin_ kissing_ Victoire  
_**(This was all pre-Teddy)**_  
Yet you _forgive_ him  
Because you **love** him  
But it happens **_again_**  
You find him _kissing_ Haley Wood  
And, again, you _forgive_ him  
**_(Because Victoire's always told you that no-one will ever love you)_**  
Of course you _**believe**_her, Molly  
It's because she's _Victoire_  
And she's a **bitch**  
You always **_believe_**bitches  
After the _tenth time_ he cheats  
You start to think it's** your** fault  
**_(That's what Victoire tells you anyway)_**  
You still _forgive_ him  
Because that's what you do _best_  
But you're **broken**  
And you think the only way to _escape_  
Is to_** tug**_ at your hair  
It sounds _**stupid**_  
But you _**tug**_it completely out  
The more you_ pull out_ at once  
The more it _**hurts**_  
And the better you** feel**  
When the pain stops**_ affecting_**you  
You bring that _knife_ to your wrist  
**_(Deep, deep cuts)_**  
It brings you a big **relief**  
Something that _hair tugging_ never managed  
No-one notices, except maybe your _**little sister**_  
But then, she_** knows**_ everything  
She never **speaks out**  
And you wonder _why_  
Months pass, and you're still **_harming_**  
And you're still with Justin  
He _cheats_ for what feels like the fiftieth time  
And you**_ give up_**  
You take your **knife**  
And instead of bringing it to your _wrist_  
You bring it to your _heart_  
You **die** almost instantly

But despite the blood coated floor, you're at peace

* * *

**AN: Okay, this is probably the darkest one I've done. I hope I got it right, because I ****_really_**** don't write depressed characters, despite this story. I prefer the happy things!**

**The hair pulling is actually a form of self harm, and I wanted to give Molly something that wasn't too noticeable at first. The idea is that she pulls clumps of hair from different areas.**

**Another three reviewers, likaloup, MaryLouise1996 and Shaman Shinobi! Thank you so much! *gives virtual cookies***

**likaloup: I don't review either, because I always think my opinion doesn't matter, but since writing Flawed I realise that WRITERS LOVE REVIEWS! Here's Molly's, next one will probably be Dominique's.**

**MaryLouise1996: I didn't think it was that individual to be honest. The most individual thing I've done is the asexuality thing. But thank you so much for the review and glad you liked it!**

**Shaman Shinobi: This one is Molly's, and I wasn't really planning on doing Jess as an individual one, it'll be linked with another one. I might do Scorpius's, wasn't originally planning on it, but I wanted to clear up why he's so calm all the time. I'm uploading Dominique's next, actually and I do have an idea for Hugo's. I might make Teddy transform, if it fits with the story, but I don't usually do that. Thanks for the review and glad you liked it!**

**I'm a writer. Writers love reviews. Review please! You get chocolate chip cookies!**


	9. You feel like dying, Dominique

You feel like dying, Dominique  
It's **you** who finds Molly's** dead body**  
It's **you** who watches the Scamander marriage **crumble**  
And you **_hate it_**  
You **_hate_** your sister too  
_Perfect Veela Victoire_  
**Skinnier** and** prettier** than you  
_She never failed to tell you either_  
So what do you do?  
You** binge**, then **purge**  
**_A never-ending cycle_**  
And _never_ enough  
You stop** binging** after a while  
But you _don't _stop **purging**  
Your weight **_falls off_**  
And you **love** the sight of your ribs  
It almost _sickens_ you  
Then you stop **eating** altogether  
Because you feel**_ fatter _**than ever  
You also feel like you're _drowning_  
Except you can still _**see **_and **_hear_** everyone around you  
They don't notice you_ falling_  
Sinking** lower** and **lower  
**Spiralling _out of control  
_Until you hit _**rock bottom**_  
Then you keep_ sinking_  
Until you're almost **dead** yourself  
That's when Lucy finally _speaks out_  
And it's a big **relief**  
Because**_ somebody_**cares  
You feel like you can _breathe_ again  
And you** love** it  
Your walls **_break_ **down**  
**You can _never _thank Lucy enough  
She _**saved** _you from yourself  
Because you couldn't _run_ from your monsters  
When they were** inside** you  
All you needed was a little _support_  
If only Molly had that  
It's too **late** for her  
But **_just i__n__ time _**for you

You'll be okay, Dominique

* * *

**AN: Lucy learnt her lesson this time. I found this a little harder to do, but hopefully it's alright.  
**

**Another review from Shaman Shinobi! Thank you again, and you get another cookie!**

**Reply: Yeah, Victoire is the most destructive character in this story, but I don't normally portray her as that. I didn't mention anything about Molly in Victoire's because Victoire's story was set after Molly's suicide. No-one knows exactly what Victoire said to her, but they know she said something because it's Victoire, and that's all the explanation they need. I'd like to think that under her mask, she's still human, so she still feels things. So yeah, I'd say that at times, she regrets, but at others, she tries to convince herself that it wasn't her fault.**

**Reviewers get cookies!**


	10. You're not stupid, Teddy

You're not stupid, Teddy  
_Contrary to popular belief_  
You _**know**_ Victoire didn't** love** you  
But you _**know**_ she does now  
You **_knew_** about Lily's little crush  
_You didn't bring it up_  
Because you're _**too nice **_for that  
_You didn't want to crush her hopes_  
You play the** idiot**  
**_(Foolish) _**just like Lily always said  
_Behind your back, of course_  
And yes, maybe you don't do so well at school  
But you're not **_stupid_**  
You _surprise_ everyone by becoming a professor  
**_(Defence was always your best subject)_**  
So, you're not _**stupid**_  
_Far from it, in fact_  
You _**know**_ almost as much as Lucy  
The things you didn't notice were Molly's _**scars**_  
And Jess's _**bruises**_  
But you _**know**_ that Al talks to Jess a_ lot_  
And you _**know**_ that Victoire has her little _mask_  
That she's an **actress**  
That she's **destructive**  
Justin was a _big clue_  
_**(She so should have been the snake)**_  
You're not_** stupid**_, Teddy  
So you_ flirt,_ **_tease_** back  
You _smile_ because you **_know_** she** loves** you  
But that_ smile_ is also because you can be just as** destructive** as she is  
You're just better at hiding it  
You make them all _believe_ you're _stupid_  
But really, you're not

You're far from stupid, Teddy

* * *

**AN: After reading the review, I was considering making Teddy a full werewolf, but it didn't fit into the 'plot' of his story. Sorry!**

**And another three reviews, from Shaman Shinobi, again (another cookie for you) from TheDreamer006 and TheInnerMusingsOfMe! Cookies for you.**

**Shaman Shinobi: This is Teddy's, and I explained what he knew and didn't know. I've seen a LilyLuna/Sirius fanfic out there - your plot isn't that odd. I don't think I'll do a Victoire 2, and I didn't make Teddy a werewolf, because... I explained that. I might do another story where he is a werewolf and the issue with Victoire does happen, but sadly not in 'Flawed'. Thanks for the review!**

**TheDreamer006: Thanks so much! I like Lucy too, personally, but a lot of people forget about her. That characterisation of her isn't what I use for her usually (she's usually the sneaky one) but I'm glad you like it. Us weird British girls need to stick together! Thanks for the review!**

**TheInnerMusingsOfMe: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it so much, and to be honest, freeverses aren't my thing either. This actually started off as the inner thoughts of Lily Luna, but it didn't seem right, so it kind of evolved into a freeverse, and then my first review requested more, so I thought 'Why the hell not?' I actually love sad stories too, but I find them sadder if it's a long story because you know the character's personality better. I think Victoire's the most destructive because she knows what she's doing, and doesn't stop. She told Molly that it was her fault that Justin always cheated, and she told Dominique that she wasn't as pretty or skinny as her. Molly killed herself because of Victoire's bitchiness (partially) and Dominique developed an eating disorder. All it takes to develop an eating disorder sometimes is for people to call you fat. But mean people do fall in love, and Victoire is still human. People in love can be destructive. Teddy thinks he's as destructive as Victoire, but he would never intentionally hurt someone. Victoire was an exception because she did it first. An eye for an eye, I suppose. Glad you like the characterisations.**

**That was a long reply.**

**Quick question: How old do you think I am?**

**Reviews keep me going!  
**


	11. Albus, you're too quiet

Albus, you're too quiet  
Even though Lucy thought she was the _**only one**_  
You _knew_ about Jess  
Her_ vacant_ look was one thing  
But her **bruises** after every holiday were the obvious clue  
She catches you _l__ooking_  
And** begs** you to keep your **mouth shut**  
**_(And you do)_**  
For _two reasons_  
**One,** she's Lucy's best friend  
**Two,** you **love** her  
You turn into the person she**_ spills all_** to  
It was her_ father_  
When she reveals** that,** your hand twitches towards your wand  
She _spots_ it, and **stops** you  
After one summer, she doesn't **return  
**And the **guilt** is eating you  
**_(Because you didn't tell anyone)  
_**It wasn't all up to you, though  
She had _nine brothers  
_Surely they **_knew_** about it  
Maybe they were **_victims_** too  
Or too **_scared  
_**Either way, they _never told_**_  
_****_(And neither did you)_**_  
_Lucy knew, but she was much better at _hiding it_**_  
_**The first thing you do when you find out that Jess was **in hospital**_  
_Is**_ panic  
_**The second thing you do it_** visit her  
**_And tell the police it was her _father  
_Those words echo in your head for **days  
**When she gets out, she **_slaps_** you  
But then she _**kisses**_ you  
You _saved_ her from him  
But not really, because you** knew** for months  
It took her nearly **_dying_ **for you to tell all

You're not a hero. Not really

* * *

**AN: This one is Al's, and it's got Jess's story in there too. Jess is a Muggle-born Ravenclaw who's best friend is Lucy, but is also friends with Hugo and Kyle, and Al, I suppose. **

**Reviews from TheDreamer006, Shaman Shinobi and TheInnerMusingsOfMe! Thanks, again, and another cookie for all of you! A new reviewer, mspstar97! A cookie for you!**

**TheDreamer006: Thank you, and it was kind of my plan from just after writing Victoire's story that Teddy wasn't clueless, he just pretended to be, and he knew exactly what she was up to.**

**Shaman Shinobi: Yes, Teddy does love Victoire back, and he can be destructive, but only shows it when he feels the need to. An eye for an eye. Victoire's just a bitch because she can be. Glad you liked 'The Definition of Irony' and yes, Molly is alive. Like I said in the AN at the end - different universe. Personally, I don't like the time turner thing to change things, because Hermione always said that you can't change the past. It's why I don't write time travel stories that involve changing the past - I do write them, but it's usually something that has to happen, not to change something. So, no Molly coming back to life, sorry. I've wrote thirteen for 'Flawed', which are all the Weasley-Potters and Teddy. I'm doing a Scorpius one now!**

**TheInnerMusingsOfMe: Glad you think my reasons make sense, and I give long replies because I get carried away and I feel the need to give a lot of detail. I think of Teddy as being brilliant at Defence Against the Dark Arts, but not so good at other things. He's smart enough, but doesn't try, basically. I'm glad you enjoy it and like how I update so frequently - I get so impatient! I'm just asking because apparently I act older than I actually am.**

**mspstar97: Like I've said before, I usually don't read freeverses, but I'm glad you made an exception for mine! I read the 'bloody brilliant' part in Ron Weasley's voice. I'm so happy that you like how I portrayed them, but I think whether I like characters or not depends on how others portray them. I've actually finished them all except Scorpius's, so that's why I update so often.**

**And then for 'The Definition of Irony' - Marauders-Fred and George XD!**

**Reply: I don't really picture Victoire as a snobby bitch, more like someone who's pretty and knows it. Which can sound snobby, I'll admit that. Normally, I put her as someone who's nice, but can't control her mouth and occasionally comes across as fake.**

**Reviewers get cookies!**


	12. Hugo, you overreacted

Hugo, you overreacted  
You_ exploded_ when Roxie** came out**  
And not even Lucy knows _why_  
It's because you have a **_secret_**of your own  
_You have the same problem_  
You can't help having feelings for** males**  
And you felt **_disgusting_** until you knew about Roxie  
You _exploded_ because you didn't already know  
Lucy **knew,** Rose **knew**  
_It was obvious from their reactions_  
In fact, everyone **knew**  
Except for**_ you_**  
_And maybe Victoire_  
But she never pays **attention** anyway  
Roxie **came out** after Molly's _death_  
So it was never **_confirmed_** for her  
She still **knew** though  
**_(This is where it gets complicated)_**  
The **male** you have your eye on is Justin Macmillan  
_Molly's ex-boyfriend_  
And he _cheated_ on her so many times  
They were all _**girls**_  
He's _straight_, you tell yourself  
And then scold yourself for being **_stupid_**  
_**(Roxie had the same problem, you know)**_  
Still, you can't help but**_ like_** him  
It's not **love** and you **know** that  
You got over it eventually  
And then you moved on to your **best friend**  
And you know who that is?  
_**Kyle Macmillan**_  
Justin's little brother  
It's well known that he's gay  
So _that_ won't be a problem  
Your only problem now is **coming out** to the family  
**_(And you do)_**  
To say they're _surprised_ is an understatement  
There's that **stunned silence**  
And then Victoire, of all people  
Pipes up with** 'As if that wasn't obvious.'**  
She loves being **_different_**  
It gets around that you have a crush on**_ Kyle_**  
And he feels the _same way_

You've always loved a happy ending

* * *

**AN: Hugo's story! Here's the reason for him exploding. The idea was that Roxie's bad at hiding things, so the only ones who didn't know were Victoire, who (like Hugo says) never pays attention, and Hugo, who was gay himself. And, just to make it clear, Victoire didn't really know, she was just trying to make herself different.**

**I mentioned Kyle in my last AN, because I was originally going to post Hugo's first, but I wasn't happy with it, so I changed it toAl's. This one makes it clear who Kyle is.**

**Reviews from Shaman Shinobi (my most frequent reviewer) Roses-R-Red222. TheInnerMusingsOfMe and TheDreamer006! Cookies for you!**

**Shaman Shinobi (I need to find out your name): Scorpius is nice, but like everyone, he has a meaner side. Yes, he knows what Rose is doing. In my head, I imagine that they're doing it to purposely go against their respective families, but end up actually falling for each other like a sappy love story. Yes, yes he does talk to Teddy, but not at first.**

**Roses-R-Red222: I'm happy that you think it's realistic, because that's what I wanted. All the stories I actually enjoy writing end up angsty - I have the weirdest brain in my family. My idea from just after writing Lily's was that there were the sad stories, such as Molly's, the middle stories, like Lucy's, and the happy ones, like Louis's. I write so much romance, it's unbelievable.**

**TheInnerMusingsOfMe: Yeah, people tend to pick up on how others act when they're around them for a long time. Or at least I do. You didn't say it before, by the way, and thank you so much! The idea is to give them their own problems, but link them in with the others, because sometimes one problem can cause another. It's the domino effect. Loads of people put them as a perfect family because they're the Weasleys, but no family is. I put the Weasley kids (Victoire in particular) as the cause of problems because I have two cousins/second cousins (their relation to me isn't very clear) who deliberately hurt my oldest sister, and I thought 'How can family do this?'. So, when doing this, I remembered them.**

**TheDreamer006: Thank you!**

**I love reviews and my reviewers!**

**Question again: How old would you say I am?**

**And a point to make: I take requests for stories, but if they're requests then they'll probably be one shots.**


	13. You're always jealous, James

You're always jealous, James  
Jealous of **_Louis_**  
_Because he has someone he loves_  
Jealous of **_Rose_**  
_Because she really did fall for that Malfoy kid_  
Jealous of **_Katelyn's_ _boyfriend_**  
_Because you love Katelyn_  
She's your **best friend**  
And she expects **_nothing_** from you  
Your teachers expect you to be **Prongs,** or** Padfoot**  
Or maybe even **Moony**  
But she _doesn't_  
When she starts dating _**Alex Jordan**_  
You get a_ foreign feeling_ in your stomach  
And it's jealousy that's your **downfall**  
Not like Molly or Dominique  
Their **problems** were much more serious  
Molly always gave you_** advice**_  
_You miss her so much_  
Katelyn **helped** you through it  
Without her, you'd be completely _broken_  
And that kind of **help **just can't be**_ duplicated_**  
So you** love** Katelyn  
_Big deal_  
Hugo **loves** Kyle  
Roxie **loves **Paige  
Albus** loves** Jess  
Rose **loves** Scorpius  
And no matter how much she _denies_ it  
Victoire **loves** Teddy  
They never had any jealousy  
Roxie had_ humiliation_  
But she was never _**jealous**_  
_Not like you_  
They got their **happy endings**  
You _never_ did  
Katelyn _**married**_ Alex  
You told her_ before_ she got engaged  
You** love** her  
She doesn't feel the same way

Not everyone can have their fairytale

* * *

**AN: This was originally planned for James to end up with Katelyn, but in all the other romance based stories I've written, they got someone they wanted in the end. In real life, it's not always like that, and I wanted to reflect this in James's story.**

**Katelyn is a pureblood witch who's father is from Spain, but her mother is a British witch who's a few years older than Harry.**

**A rather lovely review from Roses-R-Red222. Thank you! And a review from Shaman Shinobi and TheInnerMusingsOfMe! **

**Roses-R-Red222: Thanks for the positive feedback (expanding my vocabulary here). Your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, because you're using my writing as something to help others, which is something I've always wanted to do. ****I'm happy that I could possibly help your cousin. I really don't know what to say to that. People need to realise that there's nothing wrong with being homosexual, or bisexual/asexual for that matter. I hope he does admit it to everyone, because it will be so much better for him to be open about it. ****Tell me how it goes when he does come out. I wrote my full opinion on gay rights on my profile, so show him that too, if you want.**

**Shaman Shinobi: She wasn't mocking him _or_ stating her knowledge. She was just distancing herself from her family because she doesn't want to be like them. As for Scorpius being mean, everyone's a little bit mean. If I don't like you, I'm a total bitch to you. He is a bit resentful of his family, but he loves them. Draco will just be acting on what he's been taught all his life, because if you've been taught a certain thing, it's very hard to turn your back on it. His family does let him love who he wants to love, but they often state their beliefs before thinking, which makes Scorpius even more resentful. Beliefs don't just disappear. Mini rant over.****  
**

**TheInnerMusingsOfMe: I think I explained your first question in Shaman Shinobi's reply. Hugo doesn't _settle_ for Kyle, and I don't imagine that he ever really loved Justin in the first place. It was one of those things where you love the _idea_ of someone more than the actual person, whereas he genuinely loved Kyle.**

**Reviews get long replies!**


	14. Scorpius, you have no emotion

Scorpius, you have no emotion  
None that you **show,** at least  
Your father always taught you to be _indifferent_  
**_(That's what Malfoys do, right?)_**  
But you were never a **proper** Malfoy, _were you?_  
Never into those_ ridiculous_ beliefs that your grandfather had  
Not even in _Slytherin_  
You're a Ravenclaw, Scorpius  
That generally means _**smart**_  
You **wanted** to be a Hufflepuff  
You told Rose that,_ didn't you?_  
What did your daddy say when you became an eagle?  
_At least it's not Gryffindor or Hufflepuff_  
His **exact words**  
And they _sicken_ you  
You still **love** your family, though  
They _do_ keep your best interests in mind  
But you _**need **_to make your own decisions  
Lily calls you_** (boring)**_  
She's not very good at hiding,_ is she?_  
The only person who falls for it is **Lorcan**  
You're not **_stupid_**  
_**(You sound so much like Teddy when you say that)**_  
You **_know_ **she likes you  
But you're Rose's boyfriend  
And she'll end up with **Lysander**  
He **loves** her, and you **_know_** that, _don't you?_  
_Not that you're allowed to show it_  
Under your surface, though  
You have _plenty_ of emotions  
**_Anger_** towards your family  
_**Hatred**_ towards the people who judge you by your surname  
And actual** love** for Rose  
You're not**_ stupid_**  
You_** know**_ that she's only trying to rebel  
But she_ does_ fall for you  
And Teddy tells you when she_ does_  
**_(He's had experience with that)_**  
You show **no emotion**  
_Like you always do_  
**No emotion** at Rose actually **loving** you  
And **no emotion** at Teddy talking to you like a **proper** cousin  
_He always acted like Ron towards you_  
Telling you about Rose was a **turning point**  
You get _sick_ of your father in the end  
And **explode** at him in the middle of Diagon Alley  
_Calling him out_ for everything  
It certainly takes a **massive weight** off your shoulders  
It**_ features_ **in the Daily Prophet  
_Sometimes you think that's why Ron warmed up to you_

Hey, you'll take what you can get

* * *

**AN: And 'Flawed' is finished! It's all done with! After nearly two weeks, I've finished the freeverses. Thanks to all my reviewers!**

******I just realised that the only mention of magic in this are the mentions of the houses, Hogwarts, Nargles, Diagon Alley and the Daily Prophet. That's a weird thought.**

**Reviews from TheDreamer006, Shaman Shinobi and Roses-R-Red222! I don't even need to say cookies anymore!**

**TheDreamer006: Thank you! It's just that Lily got Lysander, Victoire got Teddy, Louis got Estrella, etc. But it's not always like that. Sometimes there is a little heartbreak, and I wanted to make it as real as I could. I happy I could do that, sort of.**

**Shaman Shinobi: Well, here it is! But it's the last one :( I had to mention Molly's Hufflepuff side somewhere, didn't I? I thought her being a good source of advice for a cousin was an appropriate way to do that. I already explained why I didn't do it, and yes, it would hurt a lot, but **_**c'est la vie.**_** Oh yeah, I speak French. I'm quite good at i****t, too. **___**Tu es très génial!**_

**Roses-R-Red222: Aw, you got teary :( My personal favourites are Lucy and James, because those two are the ones that their personality comes naturally to me. The bit about you being like 'My baby!' made me laugh out loud, so Tilly's giving me a worried look. As for the positive response from me - of course I responded positively. I'm totally for gay rights, because what's the difference between them and straight people? If what they do doesn't affect you, then why should you care? It's something I feel really strongly about. I love your metaphor, again it made me laugh. But I love that you love it (does that make sense?) and I'm happy that I found a balance between it. It was in my head that there would be small links between every story, even if it was just a mention, which I think helped with how it tied together so well, as you say. I'm actually sad to say that this is the last one.**

**I'll notify you all when I write a new story, and send requests if you want to see something.**


End file.
